Melancholy of Love
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: Mikuru's minor, Hanako, is sent back as backup to help her friend. But, with Haruhi around, anything is possible; Mikuru and Hanako fall in love, and Hanako is pregnant! Contains mature stuffs! REPOSTED


**MGNND****- chapter 2! Well it's really chapter 1 repost. IDK when the lemon will come in so pls don't ask- it'll be whenever my brain thinks it up, hopefully in this chapter!**

**I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and have no affiliations with its companies/workers.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hanako sat on the edge of the table in the SOS brigade's room, flicking through a history book and scribbling down notes for her homework whilst biting into her food. Hanako was originally African-American, so she preferred things like strawberry cake, passion fruits and various sandwiches, usually cheese on brown bread, as opposed to sushi and sashimi. The others were doing what they normally do while waiting for Haruhi- playing games, reading, etc.

Hanako had suddenly been forced to join a month ago. At first, it was annoying (she had to give up her drama club and choir), now it was just boring. Of course, watching over the brown-haired girl was her job… she had been asked as backup for Mikuru. Hanako slid a sideways glance to her friend and wondered why they asked her in the first place.

"What were you asked to do this time, Hanako-chan?" Mikuru asked her. The two girls were closer then sisters.

"Hehe… um…" Hanako opened her slip of paper and showed the older girl. "To write an essay on how soldiers could be killed in war…" Hanako blinked her pinky-brown eyes and looked up at her friend. "Mou, why do we even have to do these essays anyway…?" she shook her head and gathered all her stuff. Everybody looked at her and she flushed slightly. "What? I'm going to put my stuff in the classroom." Mikuru looked at her for a little longer, and then carried on with whatever she was doing before; Yuki looked back down at her book and the boys carried on with their game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruhi sped down the corridors, clutching her latest purchase, feeling very happy with herself. She planned into forcing not just Mikuru to wear it; she also had Hanako's measurements and had bought something for her to wear.

Of course, Hanako was feisty and probably would try to resist wearing it. Haruhi just chuckled to herself and tried to picture both the girls in red corsets, red tights and black suspenders.

She was too perverted for her own good.

Suddenly, Hanako walked around the corner and straight into Haruhi! The girls were thrown in different directions but Haruhi's grip on the bag never failed.

"S…sorry for that…" Hanako struggled to her feet, rubbing the back of her head.

"Who the hell… uh, Hanako." Haruhi sighed. "Seriously, you'll end up with no money by the time you get to the next year." Hanako blushed furiously, grabbed her bags, and stalked away. Haruhi laughed; it was so much fun to wind up Hanako. With that lightening her slight boredom, she carried on to the clubroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a few minutes, Hanako was back in the SOS brigade's clubroom. The second she was through the door, she saw Haruhi's mischievous smile and smacked her forehead into the palm of her hand.

"GET OUT!" Haruhi screamed delightedly, slamming the door in the two boy's faces. Mikuru and Hanako paled and clung to each other anxiously; they knew what was to come now. The girls looked at each other nervously as Haruhi produced two packs of clothes from her bag. And when they saw what it was, they couldn't help but whimper softly.

"I'm not wearing that," Hanako protested quietly, but Haruhi grabbed her by the arms and tugged away her uniform, managing to poke, prod and grope her in the process. However, not without Hanako hitting out and connecting a few times. Mikuru, who had stopped shaking uncontrollably, and was now watching Hanako with a great interest. Haruhi had tugged off all her uniform and was now starting on the younger girl's bra. Mikuru's heart pounded at this and she stared as the bra fell away, unable to look away. She had an uncomfortable, clenching hotness lower down and she could feel something strange stirring inside her.

Then, it was all over and Hanako was in the outfit, but that only made it worse for poor Mikuru. The costume showed off everything in all the right places.

"Your turn, Mikuru," Haruhi said brightly, pouncing on the other girl. This time, Hanako stood mesmerised by the other girl. Hanako couldn't help it; her eyes couldn't be torn away from her friend. Her blood ran hot while her body became cold, and she slowly began to shiver.

"Y'know, you two girls look very moe…" Haruhi began, smiling evilly. "So…" she produced her camera and shoved Hanako on top of Mikuru. Both girls blushed uncontrollably and Haruhi smirked, happy with her effect. "Smile for the camera!" she pushed Hanako's head down and the two girl's lips met. Suddenly, there was a massive white flash. Hanako's head whipped around and she glared at a triumphant Haruhi, who was chuckling gleefully at the picture.

"You better run, Haruhi Suzumiya," Hanako growled. "Cos you're gonna die if I getta hold of you." Haruhi poked her tongue out and waved the camera tauntingly. Hanako jumped up, tugging her top and skirt over the costume. Haruhi still didn't take her seriously and showed them the picture.

"Now, I suggest you begin to panic."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanako fell back behind her desk and groaned loudly. She had chased Haruhi, and hit her twice, but in the end Haruhi ran into a wall and was now in the nurse's office resting. Hanako had just endured a lecture about how "violence was not the answer" and whatever Haruhi had done, it wasn't enough to deserve a whacking. But when she tried to explain what had happened between her and the two others, would the teacher listen? 'Course not. He was too concerned about "poor Haruhi". Hanako thought there was something seriously "off" about that teacher. She could just feel it.

Well, at least she got the camera and deleted the picture. The girls were safe from that- unless Haruhi somehow had backup of this pictures. _Then_ Hanako would personally go and just jump off a building.

"What happened, Hanako-chan?" Hanako looked up to see her best friend kneeling by her desk, a worried expression etched onto her face. Hanako sighed and shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"There's something wrong. I've never seen you like this." Mikuru brushed some stray wiry black hair from her friend's face and held her close to her chest. "Is it serious?" Hanako shook her head and tried to pull herself away.

"The pictures… it's so embarrassing! Who the hell does Haruhi think she is! Just because she's the God of this world and everything will go into chaos if she's angered or dies, why does she have to be such a spoilt bitch!?" She just managed to keep her voice quiet, then hit her head in the desk. "God knows, it's so annoying…" Mikuru looked shocked for a minute, then smiled and hugged Hanako again.

"It _is_ a pain," she agreed. "But it's our job." Hanako placed one hand on Mikuru's arm, moved her head so she couldn't be seen, and cried out of pure anger and frustration.

"I just want to leave her black and blue on the streets, begging for help…" she hiccupped between cries. Mikuru's grip on her never faltered and for the first time in her life, Hanako felt something that would hold her safe and would never move. Moreover, with that feeling, her frustration melted away and she was left with an intense gratefulness and calmness. She nuzzled her head into Mikuru's arm. "I'm glad you're here," she smiled, letting herself relax. The older girl looked a bit shocked for a second, then smiled softly.

"And I'm grateful you work with me," she whispered. "I'm happy that I get to see you everyday…" Hanako blushed furiously at that, but managed to convince herself that she just meant it in a friendly way; they were, after all, work colleagues. And both female.

"So, miss Suzumiya, you finally get to class," the teacher snapped irritably. "You are five minutes late. Get to your seat; you will be making up the time you lost in your own free time. And as for miss Ochi and miss Asahina, please do let each other go before you each suffocate." Hanako reluctantly pulled away and cutely rubbed the tears from her cheeks, acting innocent. The teacher looked puzzled for a moment, then saw the glistening of water on the girl's cheeks. "If you need a minute to calm down, you can leave the classroom for a few minutes…" she said in a soft voice that nobody had heard from her before. A few of the girls squealed as they had never seen studious Hanako look so innocent and cute; most of the boys stared at her. Immediately, Hanako shrank back. She didn't like people staring at her.

"No, miss. I'm fine now." She wiped away the last of her tears and smiled shyly at Mikuru. Haruhi, who had now manoeuvred her way to her seat, watched the two girls with an interest. As her chair wasn't too far away from the dark-haired girl's, she leaned over and poked her in the shoulder.

"Ne, Ochi-chan. Can you and Mikuru stay behind afterschool? There's something to be done for the SOS brigade…" Hanako looked at her strangely, then sighed.

"It's not a photoshoot again, is it…? Because seriously, those things are _so embarrassing_…" Haruhi laughed softly and shook her head.

"No, no. I just need the two of you for a bit afterschool… it's nothing big. Just pass the message to Mikuru, k?"

By this time, Hanako was suspicious. Usually Haruhi would announce that the whole brigade would be staying afterschool to help with a citywide searching, but never requesting for just the three girls to stay behind… she shrugged and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"She's so weird… one minute she's all sweetness and light, the next she's totally unapproachable!" Haruhi whined quietly.

'Speak for yourself, Haruhi…' Kyon thought, taking no notice of the girl behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, the bell rang for the end of the day and students filed out of the school, laughing, chatting, shouting and crying. There was definitely an end-of-term feeling in the air. Hanako smiled and breathed out silently; she was looking forward to meeting up with her friends later.

"Oy, Ochi!" The voice rang around the corridor, and Hanako winced. The voice was completely recognisable. "Mikuru's in the clubroom. Move down there, OK?" Hanako spun round and saw Haruhi on the other side of the corridor, hands firmly on her hips. Making a mental note to jump out the window at the first chance, she slowly followed the other girl to the clubroom.

But after the events that followed her entering the clubroom, Hanako found herself glad that she hadn't jumped.


End file.
